


A Place to Get Away

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, post season 5 finale, so feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: While searching for Fitz, Jemma finds a piece of him he left behind.





	A Place to Get Away

Jemma managed to make it to what had been their shared bunk on the Zephyr and get the door closed before she allowed the most recent set of tears to fall. 

They had been in Space for weeks, chasing down anything that could be the signal from Enoch’s ship, each one a heartbreaking dead end. The last one nothing more than a Chronicom communications relay. 

Daisy had given her a hug and brought it aboard. Promising she would hack into it to see if it had a way of reaching Enoch, but in the meantime, she should go get some rest. She hadn’t been able to sleep since they had picked up the signal. 

She had agreed but now that she was in their quarters alone, surrounded by a few of the meager possessions they had managed to save, his absence was once again overwhelming. His ring feeling warm over her heart as her chest began to heave and her sobs grew more intense. 

She needed something more and stumbled to the closet, tearing her clothes out and onto the floor until she got to his. A small selection she’d brought for when they found him. But it also offered comfort as he pulled his...and her favorite navy Cartigen to wrap around herself. Burying her nose in the collar and breathing his scent. Noting with a fresh wave of tears that it was starting to fade. 

Unable to bear it anymore she sank to the floor and allowed herself to give in to the frustration and sadness until she fell into an uneasy sleep on top of her clothes. 

Jemma didn’t know how long she had slept but she woke slowly feeling sore, throat raw, and eyes swollen from her crying. She sat back against the wall of the closet to survey the mess when briefcase tucked in the dark corner caught her eye. 

She pulled it out and couldn’t help but gasp when she opened it. It was the Framework, or Fitz’s version that he had created. It had last been used to show the team what it did...right before AIDA had abducted them all. He never got a chance to unload it after that. 

Tenderly she ran her hands over the devices, seeing his work, remembering what he looked like hunched over the bench in concentration as he put the delicate components together. How excited he had been to have found a father figure in Radcliffe, and how proud he’d come up with something that could help protect the team. 

The memories began to turn stormy as she remembered how much it had hurt him in the end. His good intentions twisted into a nightmare he fought until his death...and would fight again when they found him. 

She quickly put the components back in the case and would have Mack or Daisy throw it out the first chance they got when one of the flash drives fell to the floor. Jemma knew he had been using them to program different scenarios and location. But the label, in his messy scrawl, made her heart stop.

“A Place to Get Away”

“We should build a cottage or a meadow, a place to get away…” she had said what seemed like a lifetime ago. And he had listened. 

She knew she shouldn’t do it but she couldn’t stop herself as her shaking hands quickly set up the smaller Framework on her bed.

Once it was ready she made sure her door was locked and that a timer was set, one that would automatically pull her out safely. The last thing she did was insert the drive and put on the headset. 

Going into Fitz’s Framework was much different than AIDA. She felt warm and safe as the darkness surrounding her finally gave way to a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers, though Primroses were prominent. 

For the first time in weeks, she felt the sun warming her skin with the distant sound of a music box playing ‘Once Upon a Dream’, luring her up the hill. 

Once again the tears nearly overwhelmed her as she came to the top, for a cottage, her cottage was there. It was exactly what she’d dreamed of all those days on Maveth right down to the swing on the porch for them to watch the Sunrise together. 

Jemma all but ran through the gate and down the worn cobblestone path that leads to the front door. Noting it has been covered with rose petals right up to the front door. 

The inside was like outside, exactly as she had dreamed. Rustic yet modern with pictures of their years together lining the walls. Pictures that Jemma though had been forever lost when the Playground was destroyed. 

She ran her fingers lovingly over their faces wishing she could take them all with her, surround herself with them in their bunk, surround herself with him. 

Tearing herself from the photos she followed the trail of rose petals that went from red to purple as she moved up the worn staircase and to the upper level of the cottage that Fitz had made into one bedroom. It was lit by hundreds of candles and fairy lights on the ceiling that gave the illusion of a night sky. Adding to the effect he’d arranged more flowers than she could count in deep shades of navy and purple. 

He was planning on a way of proposing before he’d been taken by AIDA. He had this all ready to go. A way for them to have a private and magical moment even if the chaos of Shield wouldn’t let them get away. 

“Jemma, you’re early,” a familiar voice said from the door. 

Jemma froze and felt her heart leap into her chest and she had to put her hand on the nightstand to keep her knees from giving out.

He’d programmed their avatars already….and like AIDA’s ran even when their counterpart from the real world wasn’t there. 

“Fitz,” she breathed and turned, feeling a fresh wave of tears to see him standing in the door wearing the very sweater she’d pulled from their closet. 

He cocked his head seeing her distress, “Jemma, what’s-” he started before she tackled him. Fitz letting out a soft oof as his back hit the wall. 

His arms closed around her instantly, the smell that had been fading back full force, a simulated heart beating steadily in her ears, and a soft kiss on the top of her head. 

“I miss you,” she sobbed over and over as she pulled him tighter to her, her fingers clutching the sweater so tightly her knuckles were white. 

“I’m here,” he said just holding her resting his head on hers. “I’ll always be here Jemma, I’ll never leave you again.”

“But you did,” she whispered between hiccups. “You were taken from me again and I can’t do this without you Fitz, I miss you so much it hurts. Every minute of every day I miss you.”

Fitz stilled but continued to just hold her for a few moments. 

“I promise you Jemma, if I left you it wasn’t by choice, you are the only place I want to be, you are my home. And no matter where I am I’m fighting with everything I’ve got to get back to you,” he said and pulled her away so he could wipe her tears away. 

“And I will never completely leave you because I will always be right here,” he said placing his other hand over her heart, right where his ring rested in the real world.”

Jemma felt her lip wobble again. “You always were the romantic one,” she said placing her hand over his. The smile that lite up his face giving way to one of her own as she rested against his chest. Content to just stay in his arms. 

“Jemma,” Fitz said after a few minutes “it’s time to go.”

Jemma clutched at him again feeling the tears return anew, “Please no,” she pleaded already feeling the familiar tug of being pulled out. 

Fitz held her tighter as she began to fade away, “Wherever I am Jemma, I know you will find me.”

“I love you,” Jemma said as everything faded away.

In the next moment she sat up in her bunk. Another cry escaping her lips and the pillow practically soaked with her tears. “I love you,” she whispered again, surprised when a pair of achingly familiar blue eyes popped up from the side of the bed. The Frameworked opened up and a tool marked 17 now on the floor.

“Oh thank god,” Deke said wiping away a stray tear. “I don’t know what you did to the Framework, but I couldn’t get you out...you wouldn’t wake up….and you were crying so much I was afraid.”

He stopped for a moment to draw a shaky breath, “I can’t lose you too.”

Deke had taken Fitz’s death nearly as hard as she had. The two had just started to come around with each other before Deke took off. 

“You won’t,” Jemma assured as she pulled him into a hug of her own. “I won’t leave you Deke and we are going to find him, together.”


End file.
